Last Words of Villains
WARNING! THIS LIST CONTAINS MANY SPOILERS! CONTINUE WITH CAUTION! Lots of bad guys in movies, TV shows, video games, and many other forms of media often have at least one word to say when they know they're beaten (sometimes not). This is often done for dramatic and epic moments, but can also be quiet and subtle. Last words are a character's expression of who they really are. If they don't say anything at all or just scream, please don't add them to this list. May contain language. This list is for all genres and media. Alphabetical order please. No low effort. "Quote of the villain" - Villains Name (Context of their death) Anime Villains Digimon *"You have used up all your power. That wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you are no use to anyone. You can't get away from the dark forces. Evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. There are other Digimon that are just as powerful as I am. Some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all. What a waste of time! Hahahaha!" - Devimon (As he disintegrates from Angemon's Hand of Fate) *"Now I'll devour all you so-called Digidestined! You've stood in my way for the last time!" - Myotismon (Before he is destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, as VenomMyotismon. Intended as his final death at the time, though he returns in Season 2) *"River of Power!" - MetalSeadramon (His final attack on WarGreymon before he destroys him) *"You'll pay big time!" - Etemon (As he disintegrates from SaberLeomon impaling him, as MetalEtemon) *"Cherrymon... What is it that those kids have that I don't?" - Puppetmon (As he lays dying from MetalGarurumon's attack) *"Now I will finish you once and for all." - Machinedramon (Before he is destroyed from WarGreymon slicing him to pieces) *"Most impressive. Trump Sword!" - Piedmon (Final words before WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon blast him into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny which then disintegrates) *"You still haven't seen my ultimate attack. Total annihilation!" - Apocalymon (Before blowing himself up in a vain attempt to destroy the Digidestined and both worlds) *"Connection terminated. Willis..." - Diaboromon (After being stabbed in the face by Omnimon) *"This can't be happening! These paltry children can't make me disappear! I won't allow it!" - Myotismon (Before he is destroyed by Imperialdramon at the end of Season 2) Digimon Frontier *"No! It's... impossible!" - Lucemon (As he is permanently destroyed by the spirits of the Legendary Warriors) Dragonball Z *"When I get my hands on..." - Frieza (before being chopped to pieces and destroyed by Trunks) *"But I don't wanna die!" - Cell (While being disintegrated by Gohan's Kamehameha - FUNimation dub) *"But I am perfect!" - Cell (While being disintegrated by Gohan's Kamehameha - Ocean dub) *"Me Buu, not you." - Kid Buu (to Majin Buu; Last words before Goku destroys him with a Spirit Bomb) Dragonball Z Kai *"Fool! You missed by a mile!" - Frieza (Before he is sliced to pieces and destroyed by Trunks) *"This can't be! I am perfection!" - Cell (Destroyed by Gohan's Kamehameha) *"No!" - Evil Buu/Super Buu (To Vegeta as he's about to separate Majin Buu from him, thus turning him into Kid Buu, who does not speak before Goku destroys him with a Spirit Bomb) Dragonball Z movies *"Damn you Goku!" - Dr. Wheelo (as he is destroyed by Goku's Spirit Bomb) *"Not you again! How did this happen!" - Turles (before he is destroyed by Goku's Spirit Bomb) *"What?" - Lord Slug (before he is destroyed by Goku's Spirit Bomb) *"It's just as I told you from the start. You can't win!!" - Cooler (last words before Goku destroys him with an energy ball) *"You must die! Goku must die!" - Android 13 (as he is destroyed by Goku's Spirit Bomb energy he punched him with) *"You fool! Any last words before you die?" - Bojack (before Gohan destroys him with Kamehameha power) *"Kakarot!" - Broly (as he is blasted into the sun by Goku, Gohan, and Goten) *"Janempa!" - Janemba (After being attacked by Goku; all he says as Janempa is his own name; afterwards he transforms into Janemba, and does not speak in his second form before Gogeta destroys him) Resurrection F *"Damn you Goku!" - Frieza (Destroyed by Goku's Kamehameha) Glitter Force *"I've been defeated by a smile? The horror!" - Emperor Nogo (as he is destroyed by the Glitter Force and Candy's final combined attack) Gundam Wing *"Milliardo... I'll be waiting on the other side..." - Treize Khushrenada (before his Tallgeese explodes after being impaled by Wufei with his Gunfam's trident) Inuyasha *"How can a human and a half-demon defeat the great Lord Hyoga?" - Menomaru (as he is being destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome) *"My body may be destroyed, but I am an immortal heavenly being. You, girl with the sacred powers, your body shall be mine!" - Princess Kaguya (last words before Miroku absorbs her with Wind Tunnel) *"What?" - Sounga (before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's combined attack destroys him) *"Playtime's over! Die!" - Ryura (before Inuyasha and Kagome destroy him) *"That wish shall be granted when I die, though it was not mine to begin with. The Shikon Jewel forced me to make its wish. In the end, I was but its instrument." - Naraku (as he disintegrates from Kagome purifying the Shikon Jewel inside him with a Sacred Arrow) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *"What the hell? It's impossible! I am the immortal Dio! I am Dio!" - Dio Brando (as he is destroyed along with his Stand by Jotaro's Star Platinum) One Punch Man * "You are too strong... Saitama..." ''- '''Lord Boros '(Before succumbed to his wound after Saitama defeat him). Pokémon *"We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon...and we succeeded." - 'Dr. Fuji '(After creating MewTwo, they killed Dr. Fuji) *"It's mine... mine alone!" - Cyrus (Entering his doomed dimension which is then destroyed by Dialga and Palkia) *"I'll not yet... move! It's not over yet!" - Lysandre (Before he is blown up along with his Giant Rock by Zygarde Complete Forme) Sailor Moon Crystal *"Endymion... You never knew it, my prince, but all my life, I watched you from afar, hoping, wishing we could be together. After so many centuries, for a moment I thought that my wish had finally come true." - Queen Beryl (disintegrates from Sailor Moon destroying her necklace) *"What's going on? I cannot reach it! What is this force? It is... pushing me back!" - Queen Metalia (as Sailor Moon blasts her with the Moon Stick) *"Hahaha! Pathetic little princess. Now you're challenging me? You don't even know what power is!" - Death Phantom (before Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon destroy him) *"At least let me die in my home star system! The graveyard of gravity which swallows total darkness! My homeworld of death, the Tau Star System!" - Pharaoh 90 (as he's slowly dying from Sailor Saturn's Silence Glaive) Cartoon Villains Aladdin *"Does not compute! Does not compute! Does not compute! Get It Off! Get It Off! Get It Off! Get It Off! DOES NOT COMPUTE!!" - General Kalani (Genie wishing to destroying to his death) *"My lamp! Noooooo!" - Jafar (as Iago kicks his lamp into the lava, destroying him) *"No! No! No! No! No! No! Noooo!" - Sa'luk (as he's being turned to gold by the Hand of Midas) Alvin and Elline's Adventures *"(Villain Harry: Good work, Doctor. You certainly earned your fee this a long time.) More than my fee. This decepticons is worth more; I get paid more. Now I suggest..." - Dr. Nachkt (Said to Villain Harry, whom he planned to sell Mega-Sus to before getting stabbed in the back by the harry's lightsaber.) *"(Villain Harry: And?) And I will, of course, (Villain Harry: And the Autbots got away?) make sure your contributions are noted in my report to Dr. Claw." - Decepticon Solider #19 (Said to Villain Harry, who in response stabs him in the back and says, "There's Your Bones.") *"What will you do? If you shoot me, you'll prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist idea who hold dear. (Sally: What Did He Say?) (Elline: We Don't Know?) And you, Wolfie, (Wolfie: Me?) you're no stranger to violence. You'll be hailed as a hero by everyone on this ship! (Villain Harry: Project.) Almost everyone. Come on, then. Who will strike first and brand themselves a red-blooded killer?" - Niptony (The Autobots before he was impaled from behind by Alvin.) Beast Wars/Beast Machines *"No!" - Megatron (as he falls into Cybertron's core along with Optimus Primal; Ironic as he says "yes" very often) Beauty and the Beast *"Let me go! Let me go! Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" - Gaston (after which the Beast spares him, but he stabs him in the back with a knife anyway, and Morfay push Gaston subsequently loses his footing and falls to his death) The Brave Little Toaster *"I Have You Now, Rob. Now and Forever! Until the End of Time! Huh? Ah! No! No! No! Ah! Stop! AHHHHHHHH!" - Judge Doom (as Judge Doom Smash by Crusher to his Death in Fatality) Despicable Me *"I am not afraid... of your jelly guns. (Dr. Nefario": Oh, this ain't no jelly gun, sunshine.)" - El Macho (uses the fart gun on El Macho, knocking him out cold from the stench) Freaky Friday *"Now Ends the Avengers!" - Mr. Scheck (Hulk grabs Mr. Scheck and Fall to his death) The Hunchback of Notre Dame *"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" - Judge Claude Frollo (before the gargoyle he's standing on breaks and sends him falling into the lava) Indiana Jones *"It's beautiful!" - Rene Belloq (after opening the Ark of the Covenant, before the Ark's power causes his head to explode) *"The stones are mine!" - Mola Ram (fighting with Indy over the stones before he falls and is eaten by alligators with a Wilhelm Scream) *"What is happening to me?" - Walter Donovan (after drinking from a false grail which causes him to age into a skeleton) The Lego Movie 2: The 2nd Part * It's okay. I'm proud of ya. And you're gonna grow up to be better than me. But kind of thanks to me, so I'm also great. And, Lucy, thanks for coming back for us. Besides, this is a pretty righteous way to go out! No regrets! Except, again, not trademarking "no regrets." That was a mistake. One love. - Rex Dangervest (when he gets wiped from existence) * "It's too hot!! OH NO!!!" - President Business (when he gets set aflame by Benny and runs into a shop with fireworks) The Lion King *"No, no, no, l-l-let me explain. No, you don't understand. No, I didn't mean for-No, no!!!" - Scar '(After he betrayed the hyenas by saying everything he did was their idea) *"''This is for you, Scar!" - '''Zira (attacking Simba, but Kiara tackles her into a ravine, where she eventually falls into a raging river and drowns) *"You See my Face? Your Live is Done." - Wockdown (Wockdown corners Cade and prepares to finish him off. Before he can kill Cade, however, Gru reclaims his sword and surprises Wockdown by impaling his spark before slicing him in half) The Littlest Elf *"I'll show you the same mercy you showed my father. And gut you like the elf you are!" - Darth Bull (The Littlest Elf kills Darth Bull and Fall to his death) The Little Mermaid *"So much for true love!" - Ursula (about to destroy Ariel, when Eric impales her with the bow of a sunken ship) Mulan *"It looks like you're out of ideas." - Shan Yu (last words before Mushu blasts him into the fireworks tower with a rocket and blows him up) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *"You will never control me. I will always be a part of you!" - Midnight Sparkle (Trying to possess Sci-Twi again, shortly before Sci-Twi overpowers and destroys her with the magic of friendship) *"Oh, no, noooooo!" - The Storm King (Last words before he is turned to stone, falls from the balcony, and shatters to pieces) *"Imbeciles! You ruined everything!" - Mean Twilight Sparkle (As she and the other Mean 5 are shriveled and vaporized by the Tree of Harmony when they try to take the Elements) *"Noooooo!" - King Sombra (As he is disintegrated by the Mane 6 with the magic of friendship) *"Don't let them escape!" - Lord Tirek (Last words before being turned to stone forever by Celestia, Luna, and Discord. While not strictly a death, an eternal stone sleep is similar.) *"This is bad, isn't it?" - Cozy Glow (Last words before being turned to stone forever by Celestia, Luna, and Discord) *"You think friendship will save you? We will always return! Nothing will ever stop..." - Queen Chrysalis (Cut off by Pinkie dropping a giant cupcake on her with Discord's magic; Last words before being turned to stone forever by Celestia, Luna, and Discord) Sleeping Beauty *"Now shall you deal with me, o prince... and all the powers of hell!" - Maleficent (before turning into a dragon, after which Phillip stabs her with the Sword of Truth) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *"I'll get ya! I'll crush your bones!" - The Evil Queen (about to push a boulder onto the dwarfs, before lightning strikes the cliff she's standing on sending her falling to her doom, and boulder falling after her) South Park *"I'll kill you! Mine! AllSpark!" - Dr. Claw (sees Stan Marsh thrust the Cube into Dr. Claw's chest, destroying him. To Dr. Claw's destroyed corpse) *"Die Like Your Brothers!" - Villein (Villein tried to flee, but Gru ripped out his spark and crushed it, finally killing him. Horrified at his master's demise) *"You See my Face? Your Live is Done." - Wockdown (Wockdown corners Cade and prepares to finish him off. Before he can kill Cade, however, Gru reclaims his sword and surprises Wockdown by impaling his spark before slicing him in half) *"Now, we need a truce. All I want is to be back in charge. Besides... who would you be without me, Gadget?" - Dr. Claw (Gru attacks Dr. Claw and beheads him) *"Destiny, You Cannot... Distoryed... my... Destiny!" - Uniclaw (destroying to his death) Star Wars *"Now, young Skywalker, you will die." - Emperor Palpatine (Before he continues to electrocute Luke with Force Lightning, until Darth Vader throws him into the main reactor of the Death Star.) *"You think you can turn him? Pathetic child, I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent. Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true! And now, foolish child, he ignites it... and kills his true enemy!" - Supreme Leader Snoke (Before Kylo tricks him and bisects with Anakin's lightsaber) *"Impossible! Nothing can get through our shield." - Daultay Dofine (in response to Anakin knocking out the main reactor of the control ship, which soon causes it to blow up) *''"Don't move, Jedi. Take him away."'' - Jango Fett (before Mace Windu engages him in a fight which results in Fett being beheaded) * "I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them." - Count Dooku (during his duel with Anakin which results in the Count being beheaded) * "Army or not, you must realize you are doomed." - General Grievous (during his fight with Obi-Wan, who later shoots him repeatedly with a blaster) * "Stop! No!" - Rune Haako (directly before Anakin slashes him with his lightsaber) * "The war is over! Lord Sidious promised us peace! We only want..." Nute Gunray (before the Sith-converted Anakin Skywalker cuts him off) * "He will avenge us." - Darth Maul (after being mortally wounded by Obi-Wan, who says the one he is protecting is the Chosen One, in the Rebels episode "Twin Suns") * "That's the idea. I've been looking forward to this for a long time." - Greedo (before he tries to fire a weapon but Han Solo beats him to it) * "You may fire when ready." - Governor Tarkin (before Luke blows up the Death Star with him on it) * "Lord Vader. The fleet has moved out of light speed, and we are preparing to..." - Admiral Ozzel (before being Force-choked by Darth Vader) * "Put him in!" - Jabba the Hutt (in Huttese; ordering Luke to be fed to the sarlacc; last words before Leia strangles him) * "Fire." - Commander Jerjerrod (ordering the Death Star to blow up a Rebel ship; Last word before the Death Star is blown up by Lando Calrissian) * "Intensify forward firepower!" - Admiral Piett (before a rebel pilot crashes his fighter into the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer) * "You were always scum!" - Captain Phasma (to FN-2187 before she falls to her doom in a wrecked Star Destroyer) * "You...killed...me!" - Kar Vastor (to Mace Windu after he is impaled with a vibroshield) The Swan Princess *"Only if you defeat me!" - Rothbart (before turning into the Great Animal, after which Derek shoots him in the heart with an arrow) *"Nooooooo!" - Clavius (before the orb falls to the ground and explodes, causing a volcanic eruption where Clavius is consumed by the lava) *"Traitor!" - Zelda (to her former servant Whizzer before Derek sends her falling onto her trap, destroying her on contact) Teen Titans *"Wretched insignificant..." - Trigon (before he is destroyed by Raven) Winx Club *"Such power! It's not possible! No! No! Noooooo!" - Lord Darkar (as the Winx destroy him with Charmix Convergence) *"All right then. I gave you one last chance. And now I'm going to destroy you." - Valtor (Right before Bloom extinguishes his dragon flame with fairy dust) *"I'll give you whatever you want! I can make all your wishes come true! I'm a powerful wizard and..." - Duman (As he is disintegrated by Nabu) *"Looks like there's no way out. It's over. It's a dead end, Ogron." - Gantlos (Cornered by Layla and Nebula; Final words before the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula freeze him and he falls into a crevice) *"Let's surrender, Ogron!" - Anagan (Cornered by the Winx; Ogron refuses, leading to a fight in which the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula freeze him and he falls into a crevice) *"Never." - Ogron (In response to Anagan's final words; In the resulting fight, the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula freeze Ogron and he falls into a crevice) Wolfie and Sally 007 *"I'll Get You For This 007!" - Dr. Thung (as Dr. Thung Fall to the clouds) *"MR. BOND!!!" - Ernst Stavro Blofeld (as Tries to kill Bond by trapping him into a remote-controlled helicopter.) Wreck-It Ralph *"Go into the ligh-''Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" - '''Turbo '(About to kill Vanellope but ralph makes the diet cola erupt (causes him to vaporize and burn) Comic Book Villains Batman: The Dark Knight Returns *"I'll...see you...in Hell." - The Joker '(Right before he snaps his own neck to make it look like Batman killed him and ruin his reputation) Internet Villains Movie Villains Alien * ''"I can't lie to you about your chances of survival. but... you have my sympathies." - '''Ash (before he is incinerated) * Carter Burke * "NO!!!" - Michael Bishop (in response to Ripley falling into a furnace that incinerates both her and the Alien queen chestburster that kills her) * David 8 Batman *"Sometimes I just kill myself!" - The Joker (before Batman ties a gargoyle to his foot and sends him falling to his death) *"Shit! I picked the cute one! The heat's getting to me! I'll murder you momentarily. But first I need a cold drink of ice water." - The Penguin (before dying of his injuries and falling into toxic water) *"Yes, of course, you're right Bruce. Emotion's always the enemy of true justice. Thank you. You've always been a good friend." - Two-Face (before flipping his coin, to which Batman throws more coins at him, causing him to lose his footing trying to catch his coin, and fall to his death) Circle (2015) * "What? You want some reparations too? I mean, Jesus Christ! Gimme a fucking break around here!" - The Cop '(Before almost everyone in the circle votes to kill him for his racist rant) * "''Wait..." - '''The Bearded Man (Right before he's shot with an alien laser when he realizes Eric tricked him) The Dark Knight trilogy *"Have you finally learnt to do what is truly necessary?" - Ras al Ghul (before the train he's on crashes) *''"We both know that I'll have to kill you NOW. You'll just have to imagine the fire!"'' - Bane from The Dark Knight Rises (before he tries to shoot Batman, at which point Selina Kyle arrives and blasts him with the Batcycle's cannons) *"Fox showed me how to override the reactor...including the emergency flood. There's no way this bomb will be stopped. Prepare yourselves. My father's work is done." - Talia al Ghul (Before she died from her wounds after crashing her truck carrying a nuke) Die Hard *"Oh, yes. What was it you said to me before? "Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker." - Hans Gruber (last words before McClane sends him falling off a building) *"Happy landings, asshole!" - Colonel Stuart (before McClane blows up the plane he is inside) *"Too bad McClane, I kinda liked you!" - Major Grant (before he is sucked into a plane engine) *"Get outta here!" - Simon Gruber (after McClane shoots the power lines above his helicopter, which causes it to crash and explode) The Fast and the Furious * "TOO SLOW!" - Kiet (only lines in the movie, after he traps Brian inside a bus that is heading for a cliff) Harry Potter *"I killed Snape!" - Lord Voldemort (last words before the magic beam struggle in which Harry overpowers and destroys Voldemort) James Bond * "Look, tell them... I will get the money!" - from the Casino Royale reboot * "Finish it. Finish me!" - Ernst Stavro Blofeld from SPECTRE * "Do it!" Klown Kamp Massacre * "Valerie, Daddy's missed you. Hey, what's that? Clowns don't use guns! Guns aren't funny!" ''- '''Valerie's Father' (Before Valerie shoots him in the chest in self defense) Lord of the Rings *"Aragorn. Elessar." - Sauron (before the final battle begins, and last words before Gollum falls into the fires of Mount Doom with the One Ring, destroying both the ring and Sauron) *"No." - Grima Wormtongue (before killing Saruman and in turn being shot by Legolas with an arrow) *"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" - Saruman (before Wormtongue stabs him in the back causing him to fall and get impaled on a spike) *''"You fool, no man can kill me! NOW DIE!"'' - Ringwraith (before Frodo impales his back with a special sword which weakens him) Marvel Cinematic Universe *"Hold still, you little prick!" - Obadiah Stane (Last words before Pepper sends him falling into large ark reactor) *"You lose." - Ivan Vanko (Before blowing himself up) *"No more false faces. You said you wanted the Mandarin? Well, you're looking right at him. It was always me, Tony, right from the start. I am the Mandarin!" - Aldrich Killian (Shortly before Pepper destroys him) *"You think you can stop this? The Aether cannot be destroyed." - Malekith (Final words before he is sent back to his world and crushed by Selvig with his own ship) *"Hail Hydra." - Alexander Pierce (After being shot by Fury) *"Lower your tone! I may be your..." - The Other (Arguing with Ronan, before Ronan twists his head 180 degrees with the power of his hammer) *"You're mortal! How?" - Ronan the Accuser (before Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket destroy him with the Power Stone) *"No!" - Ego (Realizing his doom is at hand before Groot's bomb blows up his brain) *"I Had Strings, But now i'm free...." - Ultron (To Thor destroys his body) *"They'll understand. When they see they'll understand. I just need a little more time." - Ultron (unplugs himself from the Cradle) *"Sorry, sweetheart, you have to help Daddy pay for his mistakes." - Darren Cross (Final words before Ant-Man sabotages his suit causing him to shrink uncontrollably and disintegrate) *"Why, so you can just lock me up? Nah. Just bury me in the ocean… with my ancestors that jumped from the ships, coz they knew death was better than bondage." - Killmonger (After being stabbed by Black Panther, in response to Black Panther's offer to heal him) *"You're unbearably naive." - Ultron (To Vision, before he destroys him with the Mind Stone's power) *"What is this?" - Kaecilius (Before he is absorbed into the Dark Dimensio by Dormammu, though his status is deabatable) *"No!" - Hela (Last word before Surtur destroys her and Asgard) *"Ah. Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly." - Thanos (When Nebula confirms he is telling the truth about destroying the Infinity Stones, after which Thor immediately decapitates him for wiping out half the universe) *"I am inevitable." - 2014 Thanos (Of an alternate timeline, intending to use the Infinity Stones to destroy the whole universe but Iron Man has the Stones instead and uses them to turn Thanos and his entire army to dust) *(Mysterio TBA) The Chronicles of Narnia (BBC) *"They stay silent, or..." - The White Witch (last words before the final battle in which she is killed by Aslan) *"Now I'm not only a coward but a dotard! With one foot in the grave! Well, let me tell you, my lords, with your craven counsel, you have achieved the very opposite of your intent! I had intended to refuse, but I shall accept! Do you hear? Accept!" - King Miraz (Last words before his fight with Peter, in which Glozelle stabs him in the back) *"How dare you threaten me?" - The Green Lady (to Puddleglum, after which she turns into a snake and is stabbed in the throat by Rilian) Predator * "What the hell ARE you?!" '- Jungle Hunter' (taunting Dutch before he triggers a self-destruct device that kills himself) * "Shit happens!" - City Hunter (taunting Harrigan before he triggers a similar bomb, which Harrigan then destroys, leading to a fight between them which ends when the Predator is impaled) * "So, you found me?" - Nolan (before he is blasted by a plasma cannon) * "I like it here. I'm a monster. Just like them!" - Edwin (revealing the truth about himself, before he is used as bait on a trap for the Berserker) Alien vs Predator The Rock * "I'm gonna choke my million bucks outta you! You're gonna DIE!" - CPT Frye (taunts Goodspeed) Saw *"Game Over." - John Kramer/Jigsaw '(Amanda had just failed her test to keep him alive when Jeff sliced his throat with a circular saw) *"''What do you think you're doing? What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Huh?! No! You can't fucking do this to me! Fuck you! No! NO!" - '''Mark Hoffman (Before Dr. Lawrence Gordon closes the door to the bathroom, knowing Hoffman will slowly die of starvation/dehydration) The Terminator *TBA X-Men *"I don’t wanna hurt you, Erik. I never did. I want to help you. This is our time. Our age. We are the future of the human race. You and me, son. This world could be ours." - Sebastian Shaw (Last words before Charles freezes him in time then Magneto sends a coin through his brain to avenge his mother) *"All is revealed." - Apocalypse (Before Jean incinerates him with her Phoenix power) xXx *"Learn how to shoot, you piece of shit!" - Yorgi (before Xander shoots him causing his boat to crash and explode) *"I've been waitin' for this for ten years!" - George Deckert (about to kill Darius, who jumps off the train before Gibbons blows it up with a missile with Deckert still inside) *"Are you getting this interference?" - Jane Marke (last words before Xiang sends her falling to her death from a plane) TV Show Villains 24 *"That is exactly why he will come. Believe me. I know." - Victor Drazen (last words before the final fight in which Jack kills him) *"Jack Bauer. You've caused me a lot of trouble today, Jack. You're not gonna give me Hewitt, are you?" - Peter Kingsley (as he is about to kill Jack, then a CTU sniper shoots him) *"Keep away, Jack! I'll shoot her! I'll kill her, Jack! I swear I'll kill her!" - Max (before Jack shoots him, then shoots him again and kills him, in the video game set between Seasons 2 and 3) *"He's not here." - Stephen Saunders (searching for his last terrorist, before the wife of one of his victims shoots him) *"Go!" - Habib Marwan (last word before he is cornered by Jack and commits suicide) *"Come with me. Both of you." - Vladimir Bierko (to two of his men, before he fights Jack, who snaps his neck) *"Dad?" - Graem Bauer (as he is being poisoned by Phillip to keep him quiet about his involvement in the Season 5 conspiracy) *"To finish this. We're going to take out downtown Los Angeles. Let's move. You wait here. You guys, come with me." - Abu Fayed (last words before he fights Jack, who hangs him with a chain) *"I don't think so. You don't have time to carry me. Not if what you said about the air strike is true. And you don't wanna die. Not here… not with me." - Phillip Bauer (final words to Jack before the US Air Force blows up the oil platform he is on) Breaking Bad * "You want your money, right? You want to know where it is? You pull that trigger, you'll neve-" - 'Jack Welker' ''(Jack being shot mid-sentence trying to negotiate with Walter.) * "''Well, goodbye Lydia." -'' '''Walter White' (After telling Lydia he poisoned her coffee, he passes out and dies of blood loss) Buffy the Vampire Slayer *"Where are your jibes now? Will they laugh when my hell is on Earth?" - The Master (before Buffy stakes him on a broken piece of wood) *"Well gosh." - Mayor Wilkins (before Giles blows him up with explosives) *"How... can you..." - Adam (before Buffy pulls out his heart) *"Stop it." - Glory (before being beaten by Buffy and reverting to Ben, who is then smothered by Giles, also killing Glory) *"Oh, and when you get caught, you'll lose them too. Your friends. You don't want that. I know you're in pain, but…" - Warren Mears (before Dark Willow flays and incinerates him) Charmed *"Nothing's wrong!" - The Seer (before she is overpowered and vanquished by the power of the Source's Heir inside her) *"No!" - Cole Turner (as he is being vanquished by Phoebe) *"You have no idea what you've done." - Gideon (after being electrocuted by Leo) *"No!" - Zankou (before the Charmed Ones destroy the Nexus and him with it) *"Without the Hollow, you can't hurt me!" - The Source of All Evil (before Piper blows up the demon that resurrected him, vanquishing him for the second and final time) *"And if we don't destroy them while we can, their magical offspring will continue to grow in numbers and power." - Baliel (final words before Phoebe vanquishes him) *"Billie and Christy will need Charmed-like powers to summon it." - Candor (final words before Paige vanquishes him) *"What?" - Asmodeus (shortly before Piper vanquishes him) The Flash *"I've controlled your life for so long, Barry. How will you get along without me?" - Reverse Flash (as he is erased from existence by his ancestor, Eddie, shooting himself, though time remnants of him are later preserved and pulled from the timeline to the present, and one still lives) *"You're a hero, Barry. You couldn't kill me before, you won't kill me now." - Zoom (before Time Wraiths turn him into the zombified Black Flash; he never speaks again before he is frozen and shattered by Killer Frost) *"Do it! You kill me, you become me! Either way, I live!" - Savitar (to Barry, who spares him. Savitar tries to kill him anyway but is shot in the back by Iris) *"I told you that the Enlightenment will come for you, Marlize, and it will. Remember, I thought of everything. Even this moment." - Clifford DeVoe (before Marlize pulls the power source from the hover chair he's possessing, finally killing him) Once Upon A Time *"This... would've been enough. You... You would've been enough." - Cora (to Regina, as she's dying from Snow White cursing her heart to trade her life for Rumplestiltskin's) *"Then you're not getting the boy." - Greg Mendell (to Felix, before Pan's Shadow tears his shadow out) *"Can... can you forgive me?" - Tamara (to Rumplestiltskin, who says "No", pulls out her heart, and crushes it) *"Rumple, please. You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over. We can have a happy ending." - Peter Pan (as he's being stabbed by Rumplestiltskin, who stabs himself as well, sacrificing himself to kill him) *"Who are you?" - King Arthur (to Hades, who snaps his neck) *"Zelena!" - Hades (after Zelena stabs him with an Olympian Crystal) *"Yes. And I commanded him to kill the Savior. Not even my death can stop that. In fact, I suspect it would ensure it." - The Black Fairy (to Rumplestiltskin, who then turns her to dust with her own wand) *"Don't be a fool. Join your mother and defend your home." - Mother Gothel (to Alice, who turns her into a dead tree with a magic beam) The Shannara Chronicles *"Your time upon this earth is over, Druid!" - Dagda Mor (speaking demon language, before he is decapitated by Allanon) *"You have no power over me. I'm impervious to your magic, and I will not stop until it's purged from this land." - General Riga (Before his head is torn off by the Warlock Lord) *"Now you will learn like your father. Go join him, Shannara." - Warlock Lord (last words before Wil stabs him in the heart with the Shannara Sword) Supernatural *"Anyway, thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." - Azazel (last words before Dean shoots him with the Colt) *"Don't test me." - Eve (before biting Dean, who has phoenix ash in his blood, which kills her) *"Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but not your own brother?" - Raphael (before Castiel explodes him with his new power) *"Did you really think you could trump me?" - Dick Roman (before Dean stabs him in the neck with a Leviathan-killing weapon) *"So, first... You'll die... Painfully. And then Crowley will watch his son die - ditto - and then the king himself. And Blade destroyed. That's quite a to-do list." - Abaddon (final words before Dean kills her with the First Blade) *"You bastard." - Doctor Hess (before being shot in the head by Jody) *"Gabriel! What are you doin', son? You know too well what I can do to you. I broke you! You're too weak!" - Asmodeus (before Gabriel incinerates him) *"Bye-bye, Dean." - Lucifer (before Dean stabs him with an archangel blade) *"I am the commander of the Host! I am the cleanser of worlds! I will not be challenged by a child!" - Alternate Michael (before being exorcised and incinerated by Jack) *"Michael... I can't fail him." - Lilith (under orders from God to bring Michael to him. Michael destroys Lilith rather than go with her) Video Game Villains Amnesia Series The Dark Descent * "No, you fool! You killed us - You killed us both!" - 'Alexander of Brennenburg '(His last words before devoured by the Shadow when Daniel destroy his portal or when Daniel throw Agrippa's head into the portal, preventing him to entering the portal, determinant). A Machine for Pigs * "Please Mandus no, for your children!" - The Engineer '(His last words before Mandus sacrificing himself by ripping his own heart, thus destroying him as well for their souls are entangled). Call of Duty Series *"''Goodbye, Captain Price." - 'Vladimir Makarov '(He attempted to execute Captain Price, but was stopped by Yuri to give Price enough time to beat him down and hang him) Final Fantasy series Final Fantasy II *"Unbelievable... Defeated by insects like you... not once, but twice! Who... are... you? Ungaahhhh!" - '''The Emperor (after being defeated for the second and final time by Firion, Maria, Guy, and Leon)) Final Fantasy VII *"......hee hee hee... And remember... the Black Materia!" - Sephiroth (last words before the final battle with him in which he is destroyed by Cloud; was impersonating Tifa to trick Barret into delivering the Black Materia to him) Gears of War Series Gears of War 1 * "Serve the Queen! Die!" ''- '''General RAAM' (His last words before getting killed by Marcus). Gears of War 3 * "Hubris! Ah, so pious and moral, even now! Your father always thought that he had all the answers, but he have none! Nothing but clever ways to kill! The Hammer of Dawn, Jacinto, and now... this. And his arrogance finally killed him!" ''- '''Queen Myrrah' (Her last words before getting stabbed by Marcus with Dom's knife). God of War Series Ascension * "They will torture me if I've failed!" - 'Castor '(His last words before Kratos ripped his Siamese brother Pollux out of his body, killing him). * "I am but an innocent!" - 'Pollux '(His last word before Kratos stomped his head). * "They were not there by a chance, Spartan!" - 'Tisiphone' (Her last words before Kratos snap her neck). * "My death will not free you from your nightmare!" - 'Alecto '(Her last words before Kratos finished her off with Blade of Chaos). God of War * "That night... I was trying to make you a great warrior...!" - 'Ares '(His last words before Kratos killed him with Blades of Gods). God of War 2 * "I am through playing games with you, Kratos. This power was never meant for a mortal like you!" - Lahkesis (Before Kratos traps her in a mirror and then shatters it, erasing her from existence). * "Die, Ghost of Sparta!" - Atropos (Before Kratos traps her in a mirror and then shatters it, erasing her from existence) * "You will never control your thread, Kratos!" - Clotho (Before Kratos impales by a swinging, blade-like pendulum through her skull). God of War 3 * "The death of Olympus means a death for us all!" - 'Poseidon '(His last words before Kratos brutally beat him to death). * "Hold Still!" - 'Hades '(His last words before Kratos absorbed his soul with his own hook). * "My death won't help you to find Zeus!" ''- '''Helios '(His last words before Kratos ripped his head off). * "Leave me alone! Go away!" ''- '''Hermes '(His last words before Kratos cut of his legs, killing him). * "Kratooos! No!!!" - 'Cronos' (His last words before Kratos impaled his head with Blades of Olympus). * "Good luck with that little whore you call Pandora!" - 'Hera '(Her last words before Kratos snap her neck). * "Enough! Father and son will die together!" - 'Gaia '(Her last words before her last attempt to kill Kratos and Zeus, only to die when Kratos destroyed her heart). * "Why won't you die?! Die!" - 'Zeus' (His last words before Kratos defeat his corrupted soul, temporarily revives him. Only to be beaten to death again). God of War 4 * (Elvish) "...You... have made... a grave mistake..." - Svartáljǫfurr (His last words before succumbed to his wound after Kratos impaled him with his own mace). * "Hehehe... That's what your mother says after I 'gave' it to her..." - 'Modi '(His last words before Atreus stabbed his neck with Kratos's hand knife). * "...Snow..." - Baldur '(His last word after Kratos snap his neck). The Legend of Spyro *"''What are you waiting for, dragon? Finish me! Hahahahaha! Coward!" - '''Gaul (Before the initially-hesitant Spyro turns him to stone and destroys him) *"What is this? Nooooo!" - Malefor (Before he is pulled into the planet's core and presumably destroyed in a flash of light - or else dragged into hell - by the spirits of the Ancient Dragons) Manhunt Series Manhunt *"Piggsy's gonna suck your guts!" - Piggsy (Before Cash cuts off his hands with his chainsaw and he falls to his death.) *"Cash! I made you!" - Lionel Starkweather (Before he's gutted by Piggys' chainsaw and then has his head destroyed when it impales his face.) Manhunt 2 *"You see... heh heh... can't get rid of me... can never... get rid of me." - Leo Kasper (Leo being beaten to death with a shovel by Daniel Lamb, taking over as the only personality) Outlast Series Outlast 1 * "I'm not giving up on you." ''- '''Richard Trager' (As Miles retrieves the key and uses it to start the manually-operated elevator, Trager breaks into it from the floor below in an attempt to get to Miles, but Miles struggles and pushes him out. Trager's upper torso is still inside the elevator as it begins to move, and he is crushed to death in the process). * "Little pig, no more escape..." ''- '''Chris Walker '(He attempted to kill Miles Upshur before he was interrupted by the Walrider, who beats him against the walls before shoving him into a narrow air vent, shredding his body). * "Gott im Himmel. You have become the host." ''- '''Rudolf Wernicke '(His last words before killed off-screen by Miles Upshur as a new Walrider). Whistleblower * "We could have been... beautiful." ''- '''Eddie Gluskin '(His last words before getting impaled by an iron bar). * "Gah! What the fu-.Oh, God! Oh, Christ in Heaven! How did it get out?! No! No, please! No! No! Ahhhhh!" -'' '''Jeremy Blaire '(His last words before his body exploded into a bloody gore by Miles Upshur as a new Walrider). Outlast 2 * "God give me voice, God guide my hand! God give me voice, God guide my hand! God give me voice, God guide my hand! God give me voice, God guide my hand!" ''- '''Marta '(She attempted to kill Blake and Lynn before getting impaled by an iron cross which fall from the church because getting struck by a lightning, killing her instantly). * "I know God doesn't hear dead men, but I expect he answers them." ''- '''Sullivan Knoth '(His last words before slitting his own throat). Red Dead Series Red Dead Redemption II * "Hehehe... You shot me... you shot me pretty good..." - Micah Bell (His last word after getting shot by Dutch and before getting shot by John Marston, killing him). Red Dead Redemption * "Our time has passed, John." - 'Dutch Van der Linde' (His last word before commits suicide by jumping off the cliff after refusing to surrender to John Marston). * "And I'll shoot you like one, you little piece of trash! Now get out of here, before I'll kill you as well!" - Edgar Ross (His last words before killed by Jack Marston in the duel, avenging his father). Resident Evil Series Resident Evil 4 * (Chuckling) "Oh, I think you know, the "American prevailing" is a cliche that only happens in your Hollywood movies! Oh, Mr. Kennedy, you entertained me! To show my appreciation, I would help you awaken from your world of cliches!" - Osmund Saddler (Last words before mutating into a master plaga monster, later killed by Leon Kennedy.) Resident Evil 5 * "Dying's not so bad... but that's not gonna change anything! You're still screwed! Hahahaha!!!" - Ricardo Irving (Before succumbed to his wounds after defeated by Chris and Sheva). * "Ironic, isn't it? For the one who has right to become a god! To face his own mortality..." - Oswald E. Spencer (Before Albert destroy his heart by shoving his hand to Spencer's chest, killing him. Flashback). * "Albert!!!" - Excella Gionne (Her last word before mutating into a giant Uroboros monster, later killed by Chris and Sheva). * "CHRIIIIS!!!" ''- '''Albert Wesker' (His last word before his desperate attempt to kill Chris and Sheva, only to be obliterated by the latter with a RPG's rockets at a volcano). Resident Evil 7: Biohazard * "Why? Why does everybody hate me?" ''- '''Eveline '(Her last words before mutating into a giant molded monster, later killed by Ethan Winters). Spyro (Reignited) *"Ugly? That does it!" - Gnasty Gnorc (Final words spoken before the battle with him in which Spyro kills him with Flame) *"What?" - Ripto (During the battle with him whenever Spyro powers up; Battle ends with Spyro sending Ripto falling into lava) *"Stupid insolent brat. I'll take care of her as soon as I finish off that dragon. Now, where was I? Ah, yes." - The Sorceress (Final words before she is fought in the final stage and sent falling into pink acid by Spyro) Sonic *"Im... Impossible! I am the supreme being that rules this universe! I am the immortal life form! I am the ultimate power! Gaaaah!" - Black Doom (after being defeated by Shadow) *"W-wait, so, then… that means…" - Captain Whisker (last words before Sonic and Blaze blow up Ghost Titan and kill Whisker) *"Hey, wait a minute! You can't just leave me here!" - Eggman Nega (trapped in the Ifrit's dimension, abandoned by Silver and Espio, and is never seen again) *"Face me if you wish to have the Chaos Emerald." - Metal Sonic (before engaging Classic Sonic in a battle that apparently ends in his death, though this has been debated) *"The boss is gonna beat me!" - Zazz (after being defeated by Sonic) *"Mom was right, I'm a failure!" - Zomom (after being defeated by Sonic) *"You've beaten an old man, are you proud?" - Master Zik (after being defeated by Sonic) *"I can't believe I lost to a boy!" - Zeena (after being defeated by Sonic) *"In this pain I finally find comfort. I long for death's cold embrace." - Zor (before Sonic sends him falling into the lava) *"This is the first time I went to full power." - Zavok (before falling into the lava after his fight with Sonic) *"A good deduction, Tails. This Death Egg Robot has... no, I have surpassed Infinite to become the complete and ultimate form! You will be crushed by this Death Egg Robot powered by the Phantom Ruby, and in the end everything will still be just as I planned! Heheheh... Hahahahaha!" - Dr. Eggman (final words before the battle in which he is apparently blown up inside his mech by Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Avatar, though as he's survived similar defeats before he could possibly still be alive) Star Fox *"You will regret this!" - General Scales (giving the final Krazoa Spirit to Fox at Andross's command, causing him to drop dead for reasons unknown) *"And now to destroy the Lylat System!" - Andross (before the final battle in which Fox destroys him) *"No. We are truth. Only us. No." - Aparoid Queen (taking her final form before Fox destroys her) Tomb Raider (trilogy) *"Amanda... See you..." - James Rutland (before dying from Lara's Excalibur attack) *"Of course not. Jormungandr is the network of tectonic ridges that encircles the earth on the ocean floor. And we stand now on its weakest point, where the ancient supercontinent Pangaea first broke in two. When this relic unleashes its fury below, the very seams of the planet will burst. The Midgard Serpent will rise up and spew poison into the air, and all the world will be consumed by fire and ash. Ragnarok! The Seventh Age is upon us!" - Jacqueline Natla (last words before the final "battle" in which Lara throws Thor's hammer at her sending her falling into eitr) Xenoblade Chronicles *"All that I am is fading. The memory of a god's existence, born from the chaos of creation. It is vanishing." - Zanza (as he is destroyed from Shulk's final attack) Category:Movies Category:Video games Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Comic Books